


Goddamnit, Harry!

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Penetration, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Harriscofest started by heckyeahharrisco on tumblr! Hope everyone enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamnit, Harry!

“ _Dios mio!_ ”

Harry chuckles. Cisco can barely hear the gentle sound over his own desperate whimpers, but the sensation of the older man’s chest thrumming against his bare back is…wow. He loves that sensation, actually.

Then Harry picks up the pace, thrusting harder, his cock hitting just the right place, and -

“Holy fuck, that’s good!”

Lips brush against the back of Cisco’s neck. Harry’s breath is harsher now; he’s panting almost in sync with the desperate pistoning of his hips. Cisco gets used to his lover’s breath against his neck and pays it no mind, lost in the myriad other sensations.

Until Harry _bites_.

“Ow! Not cool, man!”


End file.
